Soul Mates
by LordOfTheBooks
Summary: Barbara and Dick aren't a perfect match; no, far from it. But they are soul mates. SEQUEL TO ONLY THE BEGINING! I recomend you read that first, but this can be a stanalone too. A series on one-shots.
1. Connecting

**Here it is! The sequel to Only the Beginning! To those of you who have just joined us, I recommend you read that first; though this can be a stand-alone if you guys really don't want to…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I do, however, own my OC's.**

**Age: 52**

"Ah, Mrs. Grayson, is it?"

Barbara shook the hand of the reporter at another one of Bruce's charity balls. Though, this one was mainly hosted by Damian.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked.

"I'm Gary Dales, reporter for the Gotham Times. Did you come alone this evening?"

Barbara shook her head and said, "No, I came with my son, Alec. He must be around here somewhere." Barbara looked around and saw her 14-year-old son behind her. "Here he is," she said.

Alec glared up at the reporter, but Barbara nudged him with her elbow before Mr. Dales could notice. "Hi Alec, I'm-"

"I know who you are. Do you think I'm deaf of something?" snapped Alec.

Mr. Dale's eyes widened in surprise as he withdrew his hand. "No, I just assumed you weren't listening to-"

"Don't assume, because you're usually wrong."

"_Alec," _Barbara scolded.

"Mom, is it alright if I go find Anne?"

Barbara sighed and said, "Go ahead."

As Alec walked away Barbara said, "I'm so sorry about him; he just hasn't been the same since his father died."

Mr. Dale shook his head and said, "No worries; that's got to be hard on a kid his age. May I ask when Mr. Grayson passed?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow and said, "This won't be published in the paper, will it?"

Mr. Dale laughed and said, "I'm an honest reporter ma'am; I don't publish a story if the informer doesn't want it published; I guess it's why I've lost so many jobs in the past."

Barbara smiled sadly and said, "We need more reporters like you. It was two years ago, when Alec was only 12. He died of Pulmonary Hypertension. Didn't make it through the operation."

"I am so sorry to hear that. It must have been very hard on you all."

Barbara's eyes started to water as she smiled tightly and said, "Yeah. Yeah, it was."

Mr. Dale's phone began to ring, and he gave Barbara a look that said, "Sorry," before he walked off to take it.

Barbara didn't mind; personally she didn't want to talk about Dick anymore. It brought up too many painful memories. She looked at the appetizers table, and imagined her and Dick hiding under them as little kids. God, how she missed those days.

She saw her son talking to Anne Drake, Tim Cassie Drake's daughter. His whole demeanor had changed when his father died. Gone was the happy go-lucky fun-loving child, and in came the temperamental and rude teenager. Though, he still has, and will probably always have, his smart mouth. Barbara tried to get through to the boy, but he wouldn't let anyone in.

Barbara wasn't fairing too well herself. Gone was the love of her life, the twins, June, and Marlena had moved out, and she had retired her job a year after Dick died. The bosses let her have an early retirement because of what happened. She had hung up the cape and cowl long ago, but she still helped out the team when she could at base. Most of the time, she was trying to connect with Alec. He would simply put his music on full blast and lock her out of his room. Of course she could pick the lock, but she let him keep his privacy.

When Alfred had passed ten years ago from old age, Damian moved in to help Bruce out. Damian had become the Batman, and Alec was his Robin. They did well together. Damian proved to be a good teacher after Dick died, but sometimes Alec would get angry and say that he wasn't his Dad. It would result in another fight.

Barbara tried to keep things running smoothly, but she wasn't god. She couldn't do everything. Sometimes she would just break down and cry.

She glanced at Alec to see he was irritated (when was he not?) and talking to what appeared to be a reporter. Barbara sighed, and strode over to her son. She heard the reporter say that Alec looked like a spitting image of his father. Alec's feature's tightened even more as he said, "I know."

"I bet you miss your Dad, huh Sport?" asked the reporter.

Alec looked like he was going to deck the guy, but Barbara stepped in-between them and said, "I will be taking him home now, sorry."

She grabbed Alec's hand and led him to the car. They both got on the car, and Barbara began to drive back to Bludhaven.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Barbara softly.

"No," was all Alec said.

The ride was silent the rest of the way home. When they got to their house, Alec immediately unbuckled, threw the car door open, and ran inside the house using his key.

Barbara ran inside after him and said, "Alec! Come back down here!"

Alec's head came into view over the top of the stairs as he said, "What? What do you want from me?! Why do I even have to go to those stupid charity balls!?"

Barbara frowned and said, "I want to talk to you!"

"Well, I don't want to talk to you! Goodnight, Mother."

Barbara took a deep breath and said, "I have been putting up with this for two years. _Two years! _You have been rude and disrespectful to anyone, and everyone you meet! But now I am drawing the line. I'm your _mother. _I deserve respect. You won't even talk to me."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" screamed Alec. "I don't want to talk to anyone about anything! The only person I would talk to is Dad, and he's not here, is he?!" Alec threw his arms up in exasperation, and started crying. "I just want my Dad back. Why'd he have to leave?"

By now, Barbara had tears streaming down her face as she said, "You're not the only one who misses him." She sat down in a chair, and massaged her temples. "Just go to bed, Alec."

"But-"

"I said go to bed, Alec. I'm just tired of you being like this. Frankly, I don't want to talk to you either."

The two stood like that for a while, mother and son. After what seemed like lifetimes, Alec crossed the room to his mother, bent down, and hugged her. Barbara grasped him like a lifeline, and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry Mom," croaked Alec. "I just-I just miss him, you know? I guess I didn't realize my behavior, or how hard all of this was on you."

Barbara smiled and said, "It's alright. We all miss your father; but we have each other, and that's what's important. He wouldn't want us arguing."

Alec pulled back, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. And for the first time since his father's death, he smiled a real smile. "You're right. Goodnight Mom. I'll see you in the morning."

Barbara smiled at her son and said, "Goodnight Alec. See you in the morning."

Barbara stared out the window and said to the sky, "We all miss you, you know? Your son misses you, _I _miss you. I miss you a lot, Dick. Goodnight."

Barbara climbed into bed with a smile for once; she had finally gotten through to her son.

**End of chapter 1! Alright, reviews, prompts, criticism, ideas and your input are all welcome! And please remember to REVIEW! Also, I didn't make up Pulmonary Hypertension. It's a real heart disease, and it's real. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Forget

**Thanks for all the review! I would reply to a few of them, but I'm too lazy to look them up right now.**

**Age: 24**

"Dick! Where are you?!" shouted Barbara.

Dick walked upstairs and saw Barbara standing outside the bathroom with a smile on her face. "What's gotten you so smiley?" asked Dick.

Barbara smiled wider and said, "Come here." She motioned for him to come inside the bathroom. Dick raised an eyebrow, and followed her inside.

Barbara pointed to the sink, and inside was four pregnancy tests each with a little pink plus sign. "Do you know what this means?!" asked Barbara.

"Uh, you're not going out as Batgirl for another ten months?" said Dick.

Barbara rolled her eyes and said, "Uh, _duh, _but not what I meant. Dick, I'm pregnant! We're going to have another baby!"

Dick couldn't help but smile at Barbara's enthusiasm, and gave her a big hug. "That's great news, Babs," he said.

"Mama?"

Barbara and Dick turned towards the doorway to see two-year-old Marlena standing with a pout on her face.

Barbara smiled at her daughter and said, "What is it, honey?"

"I'm foame."

Barbara sighed. She really wished Dick didn't teach her Romanian as well as English; the young child couldn't tell the difference between the two, and half of the time Barbara didn't know what she was saying. "What did she say?" Barbara asked Dick.

"She said, I'm hungry."

"Well, why doesn't Daddy get you something to eat, them?" said Barbara, talking to Marlena.

"Tati? Okay."

Before Barbara could ask, Dick said, "She said Daddy."

Barbara really hated that he taught her Romanian.

**Ω**

"So, when are we going to make your pregnancy public?" asked Dick.

"I don't know; I always like to hold off on these things, you know? Less time for people to fuss over me," said Barbara.

"Then, am I like an exception? I'm going to fuss over you the whole next five months, you know," said Dick.

Barbara rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I know; you have been for the past four months."

"I just don't want your Dad angry again."

Barbara snorted. "Please. He's not going to be angry; remember how much he loves Marlena? Come on, Dick. He was only angry at first. He _loved _being a Grandpa. Almost as much as Bruce does."

"What do you meant, 'Almost as much as Bruce does'?"

Barbara shook her head and said, "I don't know. I think he's just happy you have a family, and that he didn't fail you. You are his first son, you know."

"I'm not Bruce's son. Damian is Bruce's only son, Barbara. But, he is like a father to me. I still don't know he looks upon me as a son, or a comrade."

"_Legally, _you are Bruce's son. He adopted you when you were 17. And don't be ridiculous, Dick. Of _course _Bruce looks upon you as a son."

"We're getting off topic here. When do you want to tell your Dad?" asked Dick.

Barbara set down a mug of coffee and said, "How about this; we tell him tomorrow?"

Dick smiled and said, "Sounds good to me. The sooner, the better. I'm pretty sure that man hates my guts."

"No," said Barbara, getting up. "He learned to accept you the day I said, 'I do'. You're his _son in law."_

"That doesn't change anything," Dick snorted.

Barbara put her hands on his face, and smiled deviously at him. "Yes it does." She kissed him on both cheeks before she kissed him on the lips.

Dick responded by pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. Barbara put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Dick held her against the wall to support her, while he angled his head. Barbara began to clutch his hair. She moaned when Dick brought his hands to her chest, and started slowly massaging her. "We don't do this enough anymore," she whispered in his ear.

Dick laughed a low laugh and whispered back, "That's because we have a two-year-old who won't leave us alone most of the time."

Barbara's arms began to roam Dick's back as she said, "They hurry up before she wakes up."

Dick carried her to their room, and laid her on his bed. He got on top of her, and resumed kissing her. Barbara took off Dick's shirt and started tracing all his scars. She kissed each one, making Dick laugh. "What?" she said.

"You know I'm ticklish," he said and laughed again.

Barbara shook her head, but she was smiling. "Well, suck it up. I don't want to kiss a giggling twit."

Dick laughed once more and said, "I'm sorry to disappoint, but you married a giggling twit."

The two stopped talking, and commenced once more with making out. Dick began to lift up Barbara's shirt, and started kissing her stomach. She moaned in pleasure, and Dick slowly worked off her shirt, and worked his lips up to hers.

"My turn," said Barbara as she flipped over Dick so that she was on top. She smiled and wrapped her legs around his body. She hastily pulled her bra off, and leaned against Dick so that she was pressed against him.

"Should we really do this during the day time when Marlena could walk in on us any second?" asked Dick.

"Who cares? She won't what she saw; she's two," said Barbara in-between kisses.

"Good point," said Dick as he started kissing her chest.

"Mmmm, Dick, you're a miracle worker," said Barbara.

"The name fits, doesn't it?" he teased.

"Yes, it does," agreed Barbara. She touched what she called "the special place", which made Dick moan.

"Babs, you know we can't right now; you're pregnant, and Marlena will wake up soon," panted Dick.

"I already told you, she's two!" said Barbara.

"But _still," _said Dick.

As if right on cue, they heard light footsteps. Barbara and Dick looked at each other with panic on their faces as Dick hissed, "I told you!"

The two quickly threw their cloths back on as Marlena walked in the doorway. "What's wrong sweetie?" asked Barbara.

"rău dream," said the little girl, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Bad dream," translated Dick.

"Usually she doesn't have bad dreams in little naps," said Barbara.

Dick shrugged and said, "Maybe something scared her."

Barbara got off her rumpled bed, scooped up her little girl and said, "Want me to get you a snack?"

The small child's face lit up as she nodded eagerly. Barbara brought her to the kitchen, and gave Marlena a cup of goldfish. As Barbara watched her daughter eat, she thought that as difficult as Marlena could be, Barbara loved her with all he heart. The little girl had Dick's black hair, but she clearly looked more like Barbara.

Dick came down the stairs and said, "Oh yeah, Barbara, we're supposed to meet Wally and Artemis's new baby girl, Daphne, today. Do you want to bring Marlena?"

Barbara bent down to her daughter and said, "What do you say? Do you want to go see Charlie, Wally and Artemis?"

The little girl nodded.

"We leave in two hours," said Dick.

**Ω**

Barbara felt something gently shaking her in her sleep. She opened a bleary eye to her husband and said "What the heck? I was sleeping." Barbara did _not _like _anyone _disrupting her sleep.

Dick had a concerned look on his face as he said, "Barbara, your bleeding."

Suddenly, Barbara was wide awake. Dick lifted up the covers and showed her all the blood on the bed. It was a _lot _of blood. Much too much blood for a person on their period, and _especially __way _too much blood for someone pregnant.

Dick drove her to the hospital, forced to take Marlena with them; they couldn't leave a two-year-old home alone.

The put Marlena in a 24-hour day care center at the hospital, and explained the situation to the doctor.

The doctor did a full analysis, and came back to them with a grim expression on his face. "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Grayson, but it appears you had a miscarriage."

Barbara was shock the whole way home. Dick put Marlena back to bed, and then made some tea for Barbara. He handed it to her, but she just stared at it. Dick sat down beside her, and gave her a hug. Barbara put her head in his shoulder, and started crying. It was only tears at first, but eventually, she started full-blown sobbing. Dick rubbed her back and tried to soothe her best he could, but he really couldn't know what it felt like for her.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" whispered Dick. Barbara nodded, and Dick left to strip the bed. He put on new sheets before Barbara and he went to bed.

"Dick?" she said.

"Yeah?"

Barbara tugged the edge of his boxers and said, "Can we just, please, can you take away the pain? Just for tonight?"

Dick knew it was late and that they probably shouldn't after what had just happened, but he obliged anyway. She pulled off his shirt and boxers, and he pulled off her underclothes.

They began to go through the motions, and Barbara started moaning and panting like she forgot the whole thing being caught up in the moment. But Dick knew she didn't forget, and that she couldn't forget no matter what he did. But that was why he loved her.

**Just so you know, that was a hard chapter for me to right. I'm fine with reading all that…romantic gestures…but writing them is something very different. So I'm sorry of it was crappy. **

**Remember to give your input, criticism, prompts, and ideas! And don't forget to, REVIEW!**


	3. Second-and more-Chances

**Okay, so thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed! Let's see here…**

**batmanistheshiznit: I didn't mean to make the first two chapters sad…this one will be happier. Not really about Dick and Barbara though…**

**soccernin19: No, again, sorry.**

**EmpressPyrus: I didn't intentionally make it that way. It just sort of happened.**

**Well, those are everyone who reviewed for chapter two. On with the story! **

**Age: 47**

"Hey, Dad?"

Dick turned his head to see his son Lev standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Puck? I mean, Lev." Dick was at his desk filling yet another case. He was a private defense attorney, and a man was accused for murder, who Dick knew was innocent. He didn't defend people he thought was guilty.

Lev bit his lip and said, "There's something wrong with Puck. He hasn't gotten out of bed all morning, and I've noticed for the past few weeks he's been depressed. Every time I confront him about it, he brushes it aside."

Dick furrowed his brows; he too had noticed something off lately about his son, but had thought nothing of it. "What do you think it could be?"

Lev shrugged and said, "Personally, I have no clue. Can you…can you try to talk to him?"

Dick got up and said, "I can certainly try. Though, he's closer to you; I think you'd have a better chance."

"Please Dad?" begged Lev.

Dick walked into the twin's room, and shut the door. He saw a lump under the covers of Puck's sheets, and strode over to it. He sat down on the bed and saw Puck's red tuff peeking out. "I told you to leave me alone, Lev," said Puck.

"Not Lev," said Dick. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Puck peeked at Dick before throwing the covers back over himself and saying, "You wouldn't understand."

"You want to try me? I might know more than you think."

"Dad, please, just leave me alone," croaked Puck.

Dick took one last look at his son before he shrugged, said, "Alright," and got up to leave.

Puck shot out of the covers and said, "It's about Alice."

Dick smiled to himself, knowing that would work; it always has with Puck. He turned around and sat down beside his son. He noticed that Puck's eyes were bloodshot, and had lost their usual sparkle. "What about Alice?"

Puck sighed and said, "Well, you know how she always used to stal-follow me around, and how she had this huge crush on me?"

"I wasn't aware she stopped," said Dick.

"Well, she did. But the thing is that lately, I've been noticing things about her."

"What things?"

"Beautiful. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and sarcastic to a fault. I-I feel all weird around her. I'm _supposed _to hate her and be relieved that she's stopped, but I…" Puck trailed off and fell silent.

Dick smiled slightly and said, "Puck, I think that you have a little crush on Miss Alice Logan."

"What?!" Puck asked with wide eyes. "I-no, I can't, I-" Puck closed his eyes and but his lip as he realized- "It's more than a _little _crush, Dad. Then, what do I do? She's completely ignoring me. Every time I go up to her, she runs away. She won't talk to me, and jumps through hoops to avoid me. I feel like a used piece of gum she stepped on. A damn nuisance!"

"I think she wants you to prove yourself to her."

Puck's bloodshot eyes darted to his father's. "What do you mean, 'prove myself'?"

"Think of it this way; she's treating you the same way you treated her all the time you've know each other. My guess is she's tired of being treated like 'chewed bubble gum', and if you want her, you have to prove you're worth her time."

Puck stared at the ground for a long while before he said softly, "I never thought of it like that."

Dick shrugged and said, "Who knows? I could be wrong. Your mother would know more about this."

"I rather not talk to Mom. She'd take things out of proportion."

Dick smiled, stretched and said, "I guess you're right. Speaking of your Mami, I go pick her up for lunch. You know how she gets."

Puck gave his father a half-smile and said, "Yeah, I do."

Dick waved goodbye to his son before he pulled out of the driveway to go get Barbara from the station.

**Ω**

Puck showered and dressed with a newfound goal in mind. When he was walking out to zeta to the Logan's, Lev and Alec stopped him and asked where he was going.

"Uh, I'm going to the Logan's. I'll be back not too long from now." Before one of his brothers could question him anymore, Puck was gone and headed for the nearest zeta tube.

**Ω**

"So, how's work going?" said Barbara as she sipped her water. The couple was seated at the patio of their favorite café for lunch.

Dick sighed and said, "I've got one hell of a case. Bugger's been accused for various murders. I know he's innocent, I'm just working on how to prove it."

"I know you'll do it. I believe in you," she said sarcastically.

Dick rolled his eyes as the waitress brought him his sandwich. "Have you talked to Puck lately?"

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What about him?"

"Lev came and told me that Puck was depressed and hadn't gotten out of bed for a while. So I talked to him, and you know what?"

"What?"

Dick smiled and said, "He has it bad for Alice Logan."

Barbara shook her head, also smiling. "It was only a matter of time."

"I suppose so. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid."

"Why, you don't want him to take after you?"

Dick glared at her and said, "Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"Well, you did do one thing right."

"And what's that?"

"Marrying me. But that's about it; other than getting me pregnant about four times. Though, I don't know if I'd consider that something right; thanks to the last baby, I can't get rid of all this extra weight."

Dick laughed and said, "Barbara, you're not fat in the slightest; you're deluding yourself." It was true; maybe Barbara had put on three pounds that the average weight she was before she had her first child, but she was still the most slender and muscular woman Dick knew.

"You have a baby and see how you like it, Grayson."

"Not without you, Gordon."

All of a sudden, Dick's cell phone went off. He looked at the caller I.D, and was mildly surprised to see it was Garfield Logan. "Um, hello?"

"Uh, Dick, can you get your son off my property? He's tried multiple ways to try and talk to my daughter, and, well, she's a little peeved. I think it's actually rather sweet, but Rachel and Alice are just irritated."

"Wait, is it Puck?"

"Yeah, sorry, I should have clarified who-"

"No, it's fine. But, could you please try to talk Alice into giving him one more chance? He's started to have it_ bad _for her. Bad like Artemis and Wally bad."

Garfield sighed and said, "I'll try to talk to them."

"Thanks." Dick hung up and before Barbara could say anything he said, "We're going to the Logan's now."

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows and said, "What? Why?"

Dick paid for their meal and led themselves to the nearest zeta tube. "Remember what I told you about Puck and Alice? Puck went to Alice's house and is demanding to talk to her."

**Ω**

Puck threw rocks at Alice's window, saying, "Please, Alice! Just talk to me!"

But Alice's curtain didn't budge. Puck sighed in desperation, and began to scale up the two-storied building to Alice's window. It was only when Puck physically knocked of the window that Alice opened it, green eyes wide with furry. Puck's heart jumped into his throat just looking at her. She had wide, beautiful green eyes, pale whit skin, and light chocolate-brown hair. She was the most beautiful girl Puck had ever seen.

"Please, just hear me out for one second!" said Puck,

Alice glared at him and opened her window. Though, she didn't let him in. "You have one minute to impress me. Shoot."

Puck took a deep breath and said really fast, "Alice, I know I was a jerk to you all our lives, and I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry. If I had just taken the time to get to know you, I would've seen you're a really wonderful person. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I really hope you'll give me a second chance."

"_Second _chance?!" said Alice. "Puck, I've known you for most of my life! All I ever wanted to be was your friend, but you ran away from me ever chance you got! You've broken y heart and rejected me more than I can count. But I never gave up on you, because I was somehow convinced there was _more _to you. God, how wrong I was. And now, when I finally move on, you do _this!?" _Alice shut her eyes tight as tears started to leak out. She opened them and started to cry. "What-what is _wrong _with you?! What sick, twisted game are you playing at?!"

"Oh no, vă rugăm, Alice, vă rugăm să nu plâng," said Puck.

"I don't speak Romanian, jackass."

Puck wet his lips and said, "I know I was the worst person in the world to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to see me again. But I'm telling you, I've _changed. _Alice, I'd do _anything _for you to give me a sec-another chance."

Alice glared at him and said, "Than it looks like you have no one to blame but yourself."

She was about to slam the window on his arms but he halted her by saying, "If you don't believe me, read my mind."

Alice froze and said quietly, "What?"

Puck nodded and said, "You heard me. If you don't believe I've really changed, dig onto my mind. Do whatever. I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself to you."

Alice looked at him with tear-stained cheeks and furrowed eyebrows. She looked at this boy-a boy she's known all her life and once thought that he was the best person in the world. Granted, he was a pretty boy with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen and the gorgeous red hair always messy, but that just made her like him all the more. She thought she had finally seen him for what he really was; a player who was a jerk to anyone who didn't immediately catch his interest, never looking deeper than the surface. But there was one thing she and everyone else knew that Puck hated and wouldn't tolerate-people inside his mind. He was so paranoid about it, that he wouldn't let a Martian include him in a psychic link. For him to be so desperate as to ask her to go inside his mind (she had her mother's psychic abilities) meant a lot.

Alice opened the window and let him in. He hoisted himself up into her room, and stood in front of her on the floor. He closed his eyes and said, "I'm ready," but Alice could see he was visibly shaking. She looked up at that face, that beautiful face, and knew she didn't need to read his mind.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's okay."

Puck opened his eye and said, "Did you do it?" in a tight strained voice.

Alice looked down, then back up into his eye and said, "I didn't need to."

At that moment, Puck's eyes filled with such joy and relief. On an impulse, he bent down and kissed her. Alice's eyes widened in surprise, but she quickly recovered and kissed back. She brought her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist.

"Alice, I called-oh." Garfield Logan walked into his daughter's bedroom to see that she had apparently already forgiven Puck.

Alice broke off the kiss as she saw her Dad. Her eyes widened as she said, "Dad! I, uh-"

"No need to explain," said Garfield. "Uh, Puck, I called your father. He might be here in a few minutes, he might not; you never know with him. Well, I guess I'll just leave you two before Puck's father comes…"

Garfield backed out of the room and shut the door. Puck looked back at Alice and said, "Just so you know, that was the best kiss I've ever had. And, Alice Logan, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Alice smiled and kissed Puck again. When she parted she smiled and said, "I'd love to."

**Okay, so please review, leave your input, criticism, prompts, and ideas. And please do, REVIEW!**


	4. Relationships

**Age: 25**

"Transformers; robots in disguise. Transformers; gonna eat your pies! Transformers; they can kill you with their thighs! Transformers; will poke you in your eyes! Transformers; will stab you 'til you dies!"

"Sorry Damian; the last one doesn't work."

"Who asked you, Grayson?"

"The grammar you were torturing."

"Ha, ha, you should have been a comedian, Grayson."

Dick and Damian were sitting across from each other in Damian's room, waiting for Alfred to be finished with making dinner. Bruce was away in Europe with Bruce Wayne business, and Barbara was having a "Mother Daughter Outing", or "MDO," as she liked to call them. Personally, Dick thought that was just a ways for her to say girl's night out with all her friends without actually saying girl's night out. Of course all the girls would bring their kids, but that was beside the point. Knowing Tim, he was out with another date that was about to fail. The guy couldn't just move on after Cassie and he broke up for about the 10th time. Everyone knew they'd get back together, though.

Damian looked out the window with his arms crossed, refusing to meet Dick's eyes. Ever since Dick had Marlena and married Barbara, Damian had been giving Dick a cold shoulder. Dick was starting to get fed up and finally said, "What's the deal?"

Damian raised an eyebrow at Dick and said, "What do you mean, Gray?"

Dick sighed exasperated and said, "You know what I mean, Damian. Ever since Barbara and I got married you, well, you haven't been your nicest towards me."

Damian's whole demeanor tightened as he said sarcastically, "I'm _sorry _if my behavior doesn't quite set an example for the little ones, Prince _Dick."_

Dick changed to subject and said, "How are things going on the team?"

Damian's sour look worsened, if that was even possible. "It's obvious they all hate me and want me gone. They always, _always, _take Tim's side over _everything, _and they _never _listen to anything I have to say!"

"Dami, they just need the chance to get to know you."

"They know me, and they don't like me. Enough said," he hissed.

"I don't believe that's true," said Dick. "I know you and _I _like you."

"Yeah, well you ditched me the first chance you got!" screamed Damian. "But I guess I can't blame you; you have a daughter, and you have a wife, and where does that leave me in your life?! I don't matter to you; I can't believe I ever deluded myself that I _did! _I think dinner's almost ready."

Damian was about to leave the room, but Dick grabbed his arm. "Unhand me, Grayson," Damian sneered.

"No, I will not. Do you honestly believe I don't care about you?"

"I said,_ unhand me, now."_

"_No; _I won't until you hear what I have to say. Damian, you are one of the most important people in my life. No one can ever take the place of you. Not Barbara, not Marlena, _no one. _My relationships with the three if you are really incomparable, because the relationships are so different. But don't you dare _ever _think I ditched or abandoned you"

Damian looked at Dick with big eyes, and had one of his rare sentimental moments. "Do you mean it?" He said it not in a whisper, but more of a command. But if you knew Damian like Dick did, you'd hear the slight pleading and desperation underneath the tough front.

Dick looked at the 14-year-old and said, "Absolutely."

**Ω**

"Oh good; you're home. Did you finally talk to Damian?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at his wife sitting in the living room rocking their three year old and said, "How did you know?

Barbara looked at Dick and said, "Any idiot with a brain could see the boy was jealous and thought you were neglecting him. So I take your answer as you did talk to him?"

Dick nodded and said, "Yeah. I-I need to spend more time with him. I didn't realize how much he's getting bullied by the team."

Barbara scowled and said, "Now Dick; you always make it look like Damian's the saint and the whole world's against him. You're probably blowing things out of proportion with that boy like you _always _do. It's probably not entirely his fault. You know how he gets."

Dick didn't really listen to her, knowing she didn't understand. He was going to have a little _talk _with the team later. "I'm going to bed. No patrol for me tonight."

He walked up the stairs, stripped to his boxers, and crawled into bed. A few minutes later, he felt a body come beside him. He turned his head seeing Barbara, and turned the other way.

Barbara wrapped her arms around him, and started kissing his neck.

"Mm, Babs, what do you what?"

"Can't I just show affection to the love of my life every now and then? Is it a crime?"

Dick turned and kissed Barbara full on the lips. "Come on Babs, stop teasing me."

Barbara gave him a devilish smirk and said, "Who said I was teasing?" Her hand reached down to his boxers as she pulled them off.

"Okay, seriously Babs, what gives? You're usually tired at this time and want to go to sleep. Did you have a bad day or something?"

Barbara scowled at this, and turned away. "That was rude and insulting. You're insinuating that I can't make love with my husband just because I love him and I have to have a reason."

Dick sighed and said, "I'm not insinuating anything, Barbara. Come on, is that really it?"

Barbara turned to face him and bit her lip. "Not exactly," she said.

Dick grasped Barbara's hands and said, "Then what is it?"

Barbara replied by slipping off the few remaining cloths she had on and started to kiss Dick along his neck line again. "Can't that wait until tomorrow?"

Dick moaned and said, "Barbara, we don't have protection right now."

"That's okay," Barbara said rather quickly.

Dick raised an eyebrow and said, "Babs, is that why? You want to have another kid? You could have told me. But, why the sudden interest?"

Barbara huffed in frustration and said, "Dick, I have _always _wanted to have a family ever since I was a little kid. You of all people should know that. And I don't want to raise our kid as a spoiled only child. Didn't you ever want a blood related sibling when you were growing up?"

"Damian and Tim are like my brothers, but yeah, I see what you mean."

"And, I kind of was hoping for a son that would look like you…"

Dick rolled his eyes, knowing that would be the real reason. "Alright, let's do this. At least this one won't be a mistake…"

**I just want to let you know, June is not consumed in this chapter. They start trying in this chapter. That's to clear up any confusion…**

**Anyway, you guys know the drill! Please review and leave any thought you have whatsoever on this chapter! And don't forget to…REVIEW!**


End file.
